swgfandomcom-20200215-history
April 2010 Bug Bash Update
On Thursday, April 22nd, 2010, at 4:00 AM PDT all U.S. and European galaxies will be taken down for server maintenance and a Bug Bash Update. The Star Wars Galaxies team has been busy this spring with a number of great updates. Starting today, log in and discover the new loot that awaits you from heroic encounters, enjoy more storage for vehicles or mounts in your datapad and pick up some new rewards from faction recruiters with your GCW invasion tokens. As war rages throughout the galaxy, don’t forget to stop and smell the flowers or check out all of the great spring updates! Highlights: *Find 23 new heroic decorative loot drops when you fight through the Axkva Min, Exar Kun, IG-88, Tusken Army, and Lost Star Destroyer instances *Now store 60 Vehicles in your Datapad! *Purchase a toy AT-ST or Toy AT-XT with Galactic Civil War Tokens from faction recruiters *Enjoy a better shopping experience with Junk Dealers. Buy back your last 10 items sold, examine items before you sell them, and mark items as NO SALE *New Reverse Engineering Module helps you build better bits *The Hyperspace/System Map now displays the logo of the faction that is currently winning each of the space zones in the GCW *You can now toggle the acquisition of Chronicles Loot (Relics and Fragments) on or off (defaults to ON) Full Update Notes: GCW *City invasion generals have had their buff removed, due to problems with the buff calculations. *City invasion generals now are invulnerable until 15 minutes into the invasion. *Imperial Command Hat should now be wearable by both Humans and Zabraks. *The Zone Map window title now contains the GCW score for the space zone. *GCW token multiplier now affects smugglers slicing the supply terminals for token reward promotions. *You will earn 5x more ground GCW Factional Presence if you are on foot, than on a vehicle/mount. *Added a Toy AT-ST and a Toy AT-XT to faction recruiters for purchase with GCW invasion tokens. *The Hyperspace/System Map now displays the logo of the faction that is currently winning each of the space zone. Remember, the GCW score that is used in the Hyperspace/System Map is the GCW score for the individual space zone, NOT the GCW score for the entire planet. Space *Titles on the Pilots' Profession Wheels are no longer the same as their descriptions. *Taking the Kessel Pirate Duty mission from Dathomir Station will send you to Kessel where you'll face off against new tier 6-8 ships. *Fix to Droid duty Missions to prevent them from breaking after the first waypoint *Tweaked the turret fields of fire on the imperial player gunship. *Both the Nebulon Frigate and the Imperial Lancer-class Frigate will now spawn in Kessel System. *The Kessel Duty Mission Gunships should now count towards the kill collections. *Balance pass on the duty mission spawn lists. Ships should now be better balanced and spawning with more variety. *Convoy ships will no longer be attackable by other players, unless they are grouped with the mission owner. *Player Gunships will now take 1/4 of the damage from gunfire in PvP. *Space cheaters who try to cheat launch missiles out side of their intended non-cheat angle will find their cheating efforts fruitless, cheaters. *Gunships can now be redeeded. Vendor/Bazaar Attribute Search *Ship Component "Front Shield Hitpoints (Ship Component)" and "Back Shield Hitpoints (Ship Component)" search attributes should now work correctly. *Ship Component "Shield Maximum Front Hitpoints" and "Shield Maximum Back Hitpoints" search attributes have been removed. The few items that have these attributes can be searched on by using the "Front Shield Hitpoints (Ship Component)" and "Back Shield Hitpoints (Ship Component)" search attributes, respectively. Chat *The Mayor chat room will be created by the system at startup. Only mayors can enter this chat room. *The Guild Leader chat room will be created by the system at startup. Only guild leaders can enter this chat room. Heroic *23 new heroic decorative loot drops added to Axkva Min, Exar Kun, IG-88, Tusken Invasion, and Star Destroyer instances. *IG-88 the third phase flame thrower droids no longer attempt to path towards the mouse droids and then path back to their home positions. *IG-88 multiple spawning issue resolved. *A problem with unregistering destroyed objects with the dungeon controller has been resolved. Chronicles *You can now toggle the acquisition of Chronicles Loot (Relics and Fragments) on or off (defaults to ON). If you are in a group, Chronicles Loot from combat kills will continue to have a chance to drop unless everyone in the group has disabled it. Jedi *Free respec! *Forsake Fear no longer has a range restriction on movement. *Hermetic Touch cooldown reduced from 60 seconds to 40 seconds. *Cloud Minds now drains 500 action in PvP *Lethargy expertise allows Cloud Minds to drain 250 action per point (highest amount possible is 1500 action AoE). *Saber Flurry is no longer tied to Saber Reflect and has its own expertise. It has a 10% proc to charge itself, so it can be used. *Saber Flurry changed from a proc chance to a command series. The command requires that the player use Saber Reflect and gain a Saber Flurry charge. The expertise "Improved Saber Reflect" is required for Flurry to gain charges. *Flurry Charge fly text should no longer appear if the player is not using melee attacks. Smuggler *Camouflage Ally no longer works on a target, if you are dueling that target. Bounty Hunter *Reduced response times for probe and Probot tracking. These amounts are random, so your results will vary. However, you should see a significant decrease in response times. *Unlinked defensive expertise from sprint and duelist expertise. *Killing another player now grants a flat bonus of 1000 credits to a bounty, unless that player has been recently killed by the same player. Entertainer *New Prop Mystical Ribbons available for purchase through the GCW City Invasion token vendors Duels *Beasts killing players in duels will no longer result in a bounty window. Reverse Engineering *RE Enhanced Module description updated with details on how to use it. *Attempting to add an Enhanced Module that is worse or equal to the one already in the tool will now be refused. *Added an enhance module that will decrease the chance to get lower values from power-ups and power bits than what was placed in the tool. Junk Dealer Revamp *The Rodian Junk Dealer on Kashyyyk no longer has a Wookiee Conversation or makes Wookiee sounds. *Junk Dealer Jawa traders on Tatooine have their own special Junk Dealer conversation. *All Junk Dealers, with the exception of the Jawa Junk Dealer and the player City Recycling Terminals, should have the same conversation. *City junk dealers and smuggler "Off the Books" junk dealers will allow the player to toggle junk items no sell and sellable. *City junk dealers and smuggler "Off the Books" junk dealers will allow the player to buy back junk they have sold previously. *City junk dealers, smuggler "Off the Books" junk dealers and smuggler fence communication windows will allow the player to examine items before they are sold. *Smuggler Special "Off the Books" Spawned Junk Dealer will allow the smuggler's group to buy back junk they have sold previously. *Selling items using any of the junk dealers types, including the player city City Recycling Terminals, will put the items in the player's buy back container. *The Fence special will not give the player the option to buy back junk loot sold. The player will need to find a junk dealer in town or use the "Off the Books" junk dealer to access their buy back container. *The buy back cost of the item will be the same amount that the item was sold for, regardless of what junk dealer type was used. *The amount of credits the player sold the junk loot for must be paid back before the player will receive the item back. *Selling 11 items and then attempting to buy back will allow the player to buy the last 10 items sold. The first item sold will not be available. *Players must not have a full inventory and must have credits to cover a buy back for it to occur. *If players have no items to buy back, the junk dealer will not give you a conversation option to buy back items. *The item purchase back from the junk dealer is the exact same item sold to the junk dealer. *Players should not be able to sell or buy back junk if they walk too far away from the junk dealer or City Recycling Terminals. Obviously the smuggler fence system should ignore distance since it is irrelevant. Nym's Theme Park *Nym Theme Park Quest DNA extractors that are stuck in a player's inventory and cannot be destroyed, even though the player has completed the quest and collection, will now auto-destroy on your next login. *Nym Theme Park Quest DNA extractors will now properly destroy themselves when the player finishes the collection and quest. Quest Fixes *Corrected Typos in Death Trooper Camp Delta Defense Quests *The Jedi's Guard Dog quest now gives the player the option to accept or decline the quest. *The Grave Robbers quest on Talus now lists a level and reward as well as offers a return waypoint once completed. *Ephant Mon no longer rewards player with Terrain Negotiation click buff object. The reward is now a Stamina buff. Any existing Terrain Negotiation buffs should auto change with this update. *Rebel Pilot Trainer Commander Da'la Socuna now gives better directions (and a waypoint) to Rebel Pilot Trainer Major Eker on Yavin IV. *Removed the timed task from the Darklighter Cache quest. Players are no longer at risk of this quest timer expiring and clearing the quest leaving the player without guidance. *If the player deletes their Darklighter Cache quest the Darklighter Cache Guard, Draci, will now hint that the player needs to find their faction agent. *Borvo the Hutt should no longer allow the player to bug themselves into never being able to complete his quests. *Darklighter Quest fixed for rebels. Datapad Updates *Increased the number of vehicles/mounts you can have in your datapad to 60. Misc *Structures can no longer be destroyed if the player has a callable droid or pet in the structure with them. *NPE Gamma Station /unstick should no longer place the player in space. *Hutt Expeditionary Force Surveyor NPCs no longer use a flame weapon. *Dioramas radial options should work in POB Ships *Fix to an issue that could cause House Admins to not be able to pick up items. *Removed two Dejarik tables and one Lugjack machine that were clipping with other objects inside the Lucky Despot in Mos Eisley *The Mercenary Bandolier is now called the Mercenary Pilot Bandolier. *Many NPCs in Mos Eisley will now turn to look at players when the player interacts with them. *Corrected the positioning of the custom hanging Imperial and Rebel signs on several structures. *Errik Darksider, an old legacy NPC that used to direct players to locations on Tatooine, will no longer charge players for his misleading waypoints. *One of the Computer Terminals in the Mauler Stronghold on Naboo has been turned to face into the room instead of facing the wall. *All Recruiters now turn to face the player during interactions. *Increased the sound and VO volume for Battle Droid, Tusken, Gungan, Jawa, Ewok, Toydarian, Serving Droid, and Bomarr Monk house greeters. *Fixed issue with presents incorrectly displaying over the heads of some NPCs. *Fixed the reward grant from the Bestine Election so that it should always grant you a reward if you voted in the current election. *Bad Spawner gravestone in Tyrena Starport removed *Imperial/Rebel guards at the Theed starport on Naboo, no longer spawn inside of the starport walls resulting in "Can't See Target" error when attacked. *Nitra Vendallan in the Anchorhead cantina now only wears only one set of clothes. Category:Updates